


Dwadzieścia sześć

by juana_a



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Deathfic, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juana_a/pseuds/juana_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rutynowy rekonesans, okazja do wyrwania się ze statku, od obowiązków, kończy się nie tak, jak Lee przewidywał.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dwadzieścia sześć

**Author's Note:**

> tekst napisany na Wakacyjne Wyzwanie Fabularne na [multifandom_pl](http://www.livejournal.com/users/multifandom_pl/)
> 
> spoilery do 4.10 Revelations, następnie AU. tak naprawdę sama się z tym fikiem nie zgadzam.

001

Kiedyś Lee myślał, że jego życie jest popieprzone. Myślał tak nawet tego ranka, kiedy obudził się ze snu o Ziemi. Dwudziestego szóstego snu o Ziemi. Nie musiał liczyć. Wystarczyło sprawdzić datę w kalendarzu.

Doskonale pamiętał swój ciężki oddech i chęć nieotwierania oczu. Nigdy więcej. Po raz kolejny zmusił się do wstania z łóżka, poszedł do łazienki, przemył twarz zimną wodą i pomyślał, że jego życie jest popieprzone.

Nie było. Przynajmniej nie aż do teraz.

To nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy umierał. Nie naprawdę. To nie był nawet pierwszy raz, kiedy umierał poza kokpitem, stojąc twardo na ziemi. W pewien sposób zdążył się już do tego przyzwyczaić. Jeśli się nad tym zastanowić, gdyby Sam przyszedł do niego kilka godzin wcześniej i oznajmił, że musi go zabić, Lee prawdopodobnie wzruszyłby tylko ramionami i z ulgą kazałby mu strzelać.

Teraz nagle okazało się, że wcale nie chce umierać. Jest tyle rzeczy, których nie zdążył zrobić, tyle spraw, których nie naprawił, tyle słów, których nie zdążył powiedzieć.

Oczy Sama były zimne, kiedy jego palec powoli zaciskał się na spuście.

*

 _Sześć godzin wcześniej_

Misja była rutynowa, i jedynym co ją od takiej różniło, był pełniący obowiązki prezydenta Lee na pokładzie raptora. Właściwie nikt nie chciał się na to zgodzić, nie było żadnych podstaw do tego, żeby to właśnie on leciał sprawdzić, czy na planecie, którą odkryła Athena jest cokolwiek jadalnego. Oczywiście, próbowali wybić mu to z głowy i tylko Kara lekko skinęła głową, jakby doskonale rozumiała, że jest gotowy zrobić cokolwiek, żeby tylko się stąd wyrwać, chociaż na kilka godzin uciec od oskarżycielskich, rzucanych mu ukradkiem spojrzeń.

Po raz trzeci powtórzył, że leci i wyszedł z CIC zanim ktokolwiek zdążył znowu zacząć protestować.

Wystartowali niedługo później. W zespole znaleźli się między innymi jedna z Szóstek i Sam Anders, w końcu Cyloni też powinni mieć swoich przedstawicieli. Raptora pilotowała Racetrack, więc oboje udawali: ona, że nie patrzy, on, że nie widzi, że ona udaje, że nie patrzy.

Po wylądowaniu podzielili się na kilka grup, Lee był w parze z Samem. W sumie nie było tak źle, Sam przynajmniej nie patrzył na niego oskarżycielsko, jakby to on we własnej osobie zrzucił na Ziemię bomby nuklearne. W zasadzie wyglądało na to, że Sam w ogóle nie zwraca na niego uwagi. Dawno już nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi i Lee powitał to z niejaką ulgą.

Szli przez coś, co wyglądało na las tropikalny. Powietrze było dziwną mieszanką gazów, tylko pozornie podobną do tej, którą oddychali ludzie, a zawartość tlenu była zdecydowanie mniejsza, i mimo że mogli oddychać, to już po kilkudziesięciu minutach płuca pracowały wolniej i musieli wspomagać je zapasami tlenu. Wyglądało na to, że powietrze nie robi Samowi większej krzywdy i może oddychać w miarę normalnie. Penetracja planety skoncentrowana była na szukaniu czegoś, co nadawałoby się do jedzenia. Osobiście, Lee marzył o ryżu, zwykłym, białym ryżu.

Jak na razie nie mieli tyle szczęścia. Szli przez las już około dwie godziny i jedyne, co potencjalnie mogłoby być jadalne, to zielone pędy, które zerwali z jakiejś dziwnej rośliny. Potencjalnie, bo ani Sam, ani Lee nie daliby sobie uciąć głowy, a żaden z nich nie miał ochoty poświęcać się dla jedzenia i próbować, wzięli więc tylko próbki do przepadania. Byli zmęczeni, Lee miał coraz większe problemy z oddychaniem. Sięgnął właśnie po tlen po raz trzeci w ciągu ostatnich dwudziestu minut, kiedy Sam głośno przeklął.

\- Frak!

Lee przewrócił oczami, wziął głęboki oddech, zakręcił dopływ tlenu i spojrzał na niego pytająco.

 

002

Chciał zapytać, co się, do cholery, dzieje, ale zanim zdążył otworzyć usta, ciężki but Sama z całej siły uderzył w jego łydkę. Kość gruchnęła nieprzyjemnie. Ostre kamienie pokaleczyły mu ręce, kiedy automatycznie próbował zamortyzować upadek.

\- Frak! — przeklął, przygryzając wargi, żeby nie krzyczeć. Miał wrażenie, że noga zaraz mu eksploduje. Spróbował sięgnąć do niej, żeby zatamować krwawienie, ale broń Sama zatrzymała jego zakrwawione dłonie w pół drogi. Znowu przeklął, spróbował usiąść, spojrzeć na niego, ale oczy powoli zachodziły mu mgłą.

\- Wstawaj — powiedział zimno Sam. Przez sekundę Lee myślał, że się przesłyszał, ale kiedy pocisk trafił tuż koło jego prawej dłoni, podczołgał się do najbliższego drzewa i wstał, opierając się o nie. — Idziemy.

Lee zaśmiał się sucho i potrząsnął głową. Było mu już prawie wszystko jedno, a jednak cały czas coś zmuszało go do wykonywania poleceń Sama. Mógł się przeciwstawić, mógł sprawić, żeby go zabił i z jego pokręconego punktu widzenia to byłoby łatwiejsze wyjście.

\- Mamy pokój, Sam, pamiętasz? Byłeś jednym z tych, którzy do tego doprowadzili — spróbował, ale Sam tylko wbił mu lufę pistoletu w nerkę, Lee oparł ciężar ciała na zranionej nodze i znowu wylądował na ziemi. — Frak!

Sam mruknął coś o tym, że milczenie mniej boli i znowu kazał mu wstać. Lee miał tylko siłę, żeby podczołgać się do drzewa i usiąść, oddychając ciężko. Poprosił o łyk tlenu. Sam zaśmiał się tylko nisko, a Lee pomyślał, że już gdzieś słyszał ten śmiech, w pustych kwaterach pilotów, kiedy przyszedł powiedzieć Karze, że cieszy się, że wróciła.

\- Wstawaj — powtórzył Sam, ale Lee tylko zamknął oczy i pokręcił głową.

Ból w łydce mieszał się z ciężarem w klatce piersiowej, z coraz bardziej pulsującym bólem głowy i oczu, z tym wszystkim, co bolało w środku, co ukrył dawno temu, a co teraz przedzierało się przez zbudowane z takim trudem mury ochronne.

Jedyne, czego teraz chciał, to żeby „wszystko jedno” nie bolało tak cholernie mocno.

*

 _Trzy godziny wcześniej_

Komunikator przestał działać. Sam próbował nawet zrozumieć, co mogło się stać, ale Lee nie miał na to ani siły, ani ochoty, poza tym próby Sama i tak niczego nie dały. Lee znowu wciągnął trochę tlenu, przetarł spocone czoło i zapytał, czy Sam może spróbować skontaktować się z Szóstką w jakiś sposób. Anders dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, o co mu chodziło. Wzruszył ramionami, powiedział, że może spróbować i zamknął oczy, starając się skoncentrować.

Lee usiadł ciężko pod drzewem i zamknął oczy. Otworzył je gwałtownie dokładnie pięć sekund później, kiedy zorientował się, że zasypia. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na zasypianie, nie teraz, nie tutaj, nie w tych warunkach. Spojrzał na Sama dokładnie w chwili, w której coś się w nim zmieniło, jakiś cień przemknął po jego skoncentrowanej twarzy, mięśnie poruszyły się lekko i nagle, jakby złapał je skurcz, oczy szybko przesunęły się pod powiekami.

Wstał szybko, w jego zmęczonym umyśle myśli przesuwały się i zmieniały z prędkością światła, podsuwając usłużnie coraz straszniejsze scenariusze tego, co mogło spowodować taką reakcję. Podszedł do niego i lekko dotknął jego ramienia. Sam gwałtownie otworzył oczy i spojrzał na niego, jakby widział go po raz pierwszy w życiu. Lee odsunął się szybko.

\- Hej. Hej! Sam, to ja, Lee! Co się dzieje? Sam! — powiedział powoli, starając się zwrócić jego uwagę na siebie.

Sam spojrzał w końcu na Lee i zmrużył oczy, jakby przywoływał obraz jego twarzy z głęboko ukrytych wspomnień. Lee przeszedł dreszcz. Z jednej strony znał Sama już od dłuższego czasu, z drugiej jeszcze nie zdążył przyzwyczaić się do tego, że jest Cylonem, nie zdążył nawet rozgryźć, czy powinien przestać mu ufać, ale widok jego szklistego, nieobecnego spojrzenia był więcej niż tylko niepokojący.

W końcu Sam potrząsnął lekko głową, wyglądało to, jakby coś w jego mózgu (mózgu? oprogramowaniu? nie miał pojęcia.) zaskoczyło i wszystko, przynajmniej pozornie, wróciło do normy. Nawet udało mu się uśmiechnąć po swojemu, zanim powiedział, że się udało, wszyscy są w porządku, nikt nie znalazł nic, co nadawałoby się do jedzenia, ale admirał zarządził jeszcze godzinę, dwie poszukiwań, zanim wrócą do raptora i na Galactikę.

\- Wygląda na to, że nawet admirał jest zdesperowany — westchnął Lee, podnosząc plecak z ziemi i ruszając w stronę najbardziej obiecująco wyglądających drzew.

\- Hej, ty nie musiałeś lecieć — zauważył Sam i Lee przyznał mu rację, dodając, że frak, duszenie się tutaj przez kilka godzin i tak jest lepsze niż kolejne posiedzenie Quorum, na którym znowu musiałby wysłuchać dziesiątków oskarżeń i odpierać argumenty przeciwko pokojowi z Cylonami.

Sam kiwnął tylko głową ze zrozumieniem i ruszył za Lee, który czuł jego uważny wzrok na swoich plecach. Wiedział, że coś się właśnie zmieniło. Nie miał tylko pojęcia co.

 

003

Lee szybko doszedł do wniosku, że dźwięk łamanych kości jest najbardziej obrzydliwym dźwiękiem na świecie.

Rezygnacja trwała tylko kilkanaście sekund, zanim Sam zdecydował, że złamanie mu kolejnej kości poprawi jego chęć do współpracy i z całej siły nadepnął butem na jego leżący bezwładnie na ziemi nadgarstek. Lee odwrócił się gwałtownie i zwymiotował. Ból prawie odebrał mu przytomność. Zajęło mu kilka dobrych minut dojście jako tako do siebie. Wstał, przyciskając mocno nadgarstek do klatki piersiowej, i spojrzał na Sama.

\- O co, do cholery, chodzi? O Ziemię? Tak samo dobrze jak ja wiesz, że to nie moja pieprzona wina, więc…

Przerwał mu szczery śmiech Sama, który tyle razy rozbrzmiewał w mesie, w kwaterach pilotów, w pokoju rekreacyjnym, śmiech, którym zwykle zarażał wszystkich dookoła. Tym razem Lee nie było do śmiechu, zaciskał zęby, starając się oddychać głęboko i nie zwymiotować.

\- Tak samo jak ty? O nie, panie prezydencie, wiem lepiej. Pamiętam, jak to się stało.

Przez chwilę Lee patrzył na niego nieprzytomnym wzrokiem, starał się poskładać wszystko w całość, ale ręka pulsowała bólem, a w płucach miał więcej kurzu niż powietrza, więc szybko doszedł do wniosku, że i tak nie będzie żył na tyle długo, żeby to, czego się dowiedział, miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie.

\- Sam…

\- Nadgarstek był za Karę — przyznał i pchnął go, zmuszając do ruszenia z miejsca. Kilkadziesiąt kroków później Lee był już wyczerpany i zaczynał się dusić, potknął się i po raz kolejny runął na ziemię. Tym razem Sam nie nalegał, żeby wstał, zamiast tego wyjął butlę z tlenem z jego plecaka i w momencie, kiedy Lee pomyślał, że może wreszcie zdecyduje się pomóc, rozbił butlę o kamień, wyciągnął swoją i odkręcił, powoli wypuszczając z niej powietrze.

\- Na litość bogów, Sam, jesteśmy po tej samej stronie — spróbował po raz ostatni Lee, ale Sam uciął szybko mówiąc, że nie, że on jest Cylonem, nigdy tak naprawdę nie będą po tej samej stronie. Lee próbował przypomnieć mu Caprikę, ruch oporu, którym kierował, godziny spędzone w kokpicie, wspólne loty, Karę. — Kara nigdy więcej…

\- Kara będzie myślała, że zrobiłem wszystko, żeby cię uratować, Lee. Wszyscy będą tak myśleć.

Chciał zaprotestować, ale złapał go kolejny atak kaszlu, a zaraz potem zrozumiał, że Sam ma rację. Przez całą drogę zdążył już przekazać Szóstce kilka komunikatów o tym, że mają kłopoty, że Lee jest ranny, że stracili butlę z tlenem, a w drugiej kończy się powietrze, Lee się dusi i szybko traci krew. To tylko kwestia czasu, kiedy jego płuca przestaną pracować i wiedział, że będzie to zdecydowanie szybciej niż później. Zaraz potem znajdzie ich któraś z grup i pomoże Samowi przetransportować ciało do raptora. Urządzą mu piękny pogrzeb, pani prezydent powie, jak wiele mu zawdzięczają, może nawet jego ojciec będzie załamany, a Kara upije się w nocy i powiesi jego zdjęcie obok swojego, które z jakiegoś powodu powiesiła z powrotem obok zdjęcia Kat. I tak to wszystko się skończy, tak po prostu i zupełnie bez sensu.

Zamknął oczy i pomyślał, że chciałby tylko dbać o to choć trochę mniej.

*

 _Półtorej godziny wcześniej_

Wydawało się, że las gęstnieje z każdym krokiem coraz bardziej. Korzenie dziwnych drzew wystawały z ziemi coraz częściej i coraz wyżej trzeba było podnosić nogi. Powietrze zdawało się gęstnieć w miarę gęstnienia lasu i coraz trudniej było oddychać. Lee w myślach przeliczał, na jak długo starczy mu tlenu, jeśli teraz będzie oddychał już tylko nim. Dodał do tego rezerwy Sama, który najwyraźniej nadal świetnie sobie radził w tych warunkach, ale doszedł do wniosku, że tylko w ostateczności może użyć jego tlenu.

\- Musimy wracać — powiedział w końcu, zatrzymując się na niewielkiej polanie i opierając się o drzewo z ciemnoczerwonymi liśćmi. Sam skinął głową i spojrzał na niego, mrużąc oczy, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał.

Wziął jeszcze kilka głębokich oddechów, zanim odepchnął się lekko od drzewa i otworzył oczy. Sam stał tylko kilka kroków dalej i celował do niego z jego własnej broni.

Lee pomyślał, że dotychczas jego życie wcale nie było popieprzone.


End file.
